The present invention relates to a pneumatic liquid waste material conveying system, primarily, but not exclusively, adapted for use as a toilet flush system.
It is known in the prior art to use vacuum systems in connection with toilets to carry out the flushing operation. These systems have worked effectively, but they have not been entirely satisfactory. Because of the complex nature of some of these systems with respect to the number of movable components and the like, they are not fail-safe in operation and they are also relatively expensive to install and to maintain. Also, the energy requirements for operating the systems have been rather high so as to further increase the cost of using these systems.